<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Varigo Oneshots and Mini Stories (Varian and the Seven Kingdoms) by calamitycassie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742046">Varigo Oneshots and Mini Stories (Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitycassie/pseuds/calamitycassie'>calamitycassie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitycassie/pseuds/calamitycassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of all of the oneshots and mini stories I have made and will make for Varigo (Varian x Hugo from Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU).</p>
<p>This will include smut pieces! There will be a note warning before any of these special chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo &amp; Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While I'm trying to reinvent my writing style and try to break out of my small and repetitive vocabulary, I ask that you all are patient with me. My head is full of many different AUs and stories that I still have yet to write, including other ideas for art projects and other activities that I need to do around my day.</p>
<p>Requests are open! Feel free to comment a chapter request (fluff, angst, smut, etc.) and I will choose select ideas that I'm comfortable with writing!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Friendly" Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo's most recent break up has left him wanting to see his ex jealous, and he asks Varian for a little help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a half-smut chapter! There's nothing too extreme, but there is a lot of intimacy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of weeks since Hugo had broken up with his most recent ex. This girl treated him pretty bad, much worse than any of his other partners had, and he was determined to get revenge on her.</p><p>"Oh, Vari.." He hummed, finding his best friend in his office. "I need a little bit of your help for something.."</p><p>"What do ya need Hugh?" He asked, turning around in his chair at his desk to face him.</p><p>"I had an idea about getting back at Leslie.." He hummed, sitting in a chair close to him. "I was thinking.. You give me a couple of hickeys and I make her jealous as Hell." He said with a smirk on his lips. He smirked because of the joy he thought he would get after seeing a flood of angry texts coming in from her number, and the closeness to his recent crush would be a plus if he accepted.</p><p>Varian had looked at him with a little bit of shock, though his heart was beating rapidly. "H-Hickeys..?" He asked, his hands coming together in anxiousness as he thought about how he had been longing to kiss Hugo, let alone give him hickeys and do who knows what else to him.</p><p>"Yeah.. Y'know, lil bruises on someone's skin? Usually in, uh.. the heat of passion..?" Dammit, now he was getting nervous. He watched hesitantly as Varian stood from his office chair and slowly walked over to Hugo's cushioned side chair.</p><p>"Yeah, uh.." He starts to mumble, slowly settling into the seat by straddling his knees on both sides of his lap. "H-How many..?" Varian asked, shyly wrapping his arms around his neck and leans down to his jawline to start leaving small and soft kisses. His heart flutters as his lips touch his skin, and he's happy to feel Hugo wrap his arms around his waist.</p><p>"A-As many as you'd like to leave.." He mumbled, back in his ear. His eyes fluttered closed, his head tilting back.</p><p>Varian smiled weakly, leaving a very shy nip on his skin to test things out. He heard a very quietly said curse from Hugo, sending a slight shiver down Varian's spine. At this point, he couldn't hold himself back. He nipped again in the same spot, a bit harsher this time in order to make sure a small bruise was left.</p><p>Hugo let out a quiet and soft moan, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist as they both lost themselves a little in the moment. He pressed their bodies together while Varian worked, kissing, sucking and nipping at his skin all over his neck.</p><p>It was at the point where the hickeys had brought the both of them a burning heat. As soon as Varian felt Hugo buck his hips up a little, he pulled away from his neck and smashed their lips together and kissed him passionately. Varian let out a muffled moan as Hugo's hands moved to his ass and squeezed it.</p><p>Leaning back, they both calmed down and caught their breath. They gazed at each other with half-closed eyes, both not knowing what to say. "Was that..?" Hugo mumbled, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Real..?" Varian finished for him, earning a quiet laugh from the both of them. "I.. I loved it.." He mumbled, running his thumb over a couple of his hickeys. "And I love you.."</p><p>Hugo smiled wide, leaning up and kissing him again sweetly. "I love you too.." He hummed back, rubbing small circles in his hips. "I think you're gonna make her even more jealous than just a few hickeys would.." He muttered, smiling wide.</p><p>"Really? You think so?" Varian asked in response, biting his lip.</p><p>"Oh, definitely.. But she can wait-- I wanna spend more time with you.. Just you and me, just like this.." Hugo replied, gently kissing the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Sounds perfect to me.." Varian hummed back, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>This was perfect -- just the two of them, together finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Little Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the dorm rooms of Varian and Hugo's college, it is very difficult for them to find a good space to have fun. After being dragged up to the roof by Hugo, Varian convinces him that all they have to do is stay quiet. However, Hugo gets a little carried away..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a smut chapter! It includes overstimulation, so if you're uncomfortable with that, I suggest you skip this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hugo, what are we doing out here?" Varian asked, trailing behind as Hugo pulled his arm to guide him up to the roof of their apartment building. "It's the middle of the night, it's freezing--" Hugo pulled him close, his arms around his waist.</p><p>"If you're cold, let me help you warm up a little~.." He leaned down, lifting up Varian's chin before stopping in his tracks. "If you want to--" He said quickly, looking into his eyes to make sure he had his permission.</p><p>"H-Hugo.." He mumbled, gripping onto the front of his shirt as he shivered. "I do want to, believe me.. But why can't we do this back in one of our dorm rooms-? We live next door to each other and my roommate is out--"</p><p>"You know damn well that our dorm officers won't allow that.. We were lucky enough to finish last time just as they knocked on my door.." Hugo mumbled back, leaning down to leave a short kiss on Varian's lips.</p><p>He kissed back shortly before pulling away, the fog from Hugo's frustrated sigh seen clearly in the lights around them. "So we do it in my room.. They won't suspect me doing anything wrong, especially if they don't know you're in there.."</p><p>"Ugh.. Fiiine.." Hugo whined, pulling him closer by the waist. "Darling, please tell me you'll let us have fun~.." His hands slipped down from Varian's waist to his ass, earning a quiet hum from him.</p><p>"Yes.. We will, don't.." Varian gasped a little after feeling a soft squeeze from Hugo. "Don't worry.." He mumbled back. "You've just gotta keep me quiet, okay?" Hearing another soft whine from Hugo, Varian wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "And love..?" He asked, looking up into his bright green eyes.</p><p>"Hm?" Hugo hummed, gazing back into Varian's blue eyes. "What is it?"</p><p>Varian hummed quietly and leaned up to whisper in his ear, biting his lip. "You know how rough I like it.. Make it hard for me to stay quiet~.." He leaned back, gently gripping his shirt as he slowly made his way back to the rooftop door.</p><p>Hugo looked back at him a little shocked before a smirk curled his lips. "Of course~.." He mumbled, turning them so he was guiding them back to Varian's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two of them rushed in to Varian's room, the door being shut carefully behind them so as not to bring any attention to themselves, but they were the complete opposite.</p><p>Hugo pushed Varian back through the room, eventually watching him fall back against the bed. As he stood above him, Varian laid back further on the bed, leaning back on his elbows to look up at Hugo. "So.." He heard Hugo say, "how hard do you really want to go, my love?"</p><p>Before answering, Varian slowly slipped off his own jeans and spread his legs open for him. "Break me.. I've got no classes tomorrow~.." He hummed, slowly bringing a hand down to the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>"Oh? Let's hope you can keep quiet enough so that we don't get caught~.." Hugo hummed, slipping his jeans off as well before crawling over Varian. "Remember our deal, love.. You keep quiet enough and I'll do whatever you like.."</p><p>Varian let out a soft whine as he allowed his fingers to drift over himself. Nodding weakly, he gazed up into Hugo's eyes. "I remember.. I'll do my best.."</p><p>Hugo's eyes trailed down Varian's body, only to find his hand resting over his crotch. "Ah-ah, that's my job, don't you think?" He smirked, pulling away his hand only to replace it with his own. "How badly do you want this, stripes?~" He asked, leaning down to softly kiss him while palming him through his boxers.</p><p>"I~.. Ah, I.. Want it so bad.." He spoke through a shaky moan, bucking his hips up into Hugo's hand. "P-Please.. I'll be good.." When he heard a quiet hush from his partner, he stopped talking, only soft whines leaving his lips.</p><p>"Let's get started, hm?" Hugo asked, leaning back from him completely. After a meek nod from Varian, he wrapped his legs around his waist and gently and slowly ground into him. Varian gasped, letting out a loud moan before covering his mouth instantly. "Awh, listen to my baby~.." Hugo teased, nearly stopping his movements altogether.</p><p>"N-No, I'm s-sorry.." He mumbled in a rush, looking up at Hugo desperately. "I'll keep quiet.. I swear.."</p><p>"Hopefully you'll be able to keep it.. But with how loud you've gotten before, I think the danger is a little fun~.." Hugo hummed, starting to grind into him again at a much faster pace. After several more gasps from Varian, he finally uncovered his mouth and pulled Hugo closer to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.</p><p>The two of them ground into each other, each movement made them more and more desperate for each other. After a few moments, Varian let out needy whines, reaching down to tug at the collar of Hugo's shirt. "C-Clothes--" was all he could mumble, but it was enough for Hugo to lean back and get rid of both of their shirts.</p><p>Next, Varian let out a slightly louder whine, bucking his hips up as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of Hugo's boxers. "Th-These.." He said, a bit quieter now. "Fuck me~.." He groaned, feeling a light aching in his hips.</p><p>Hugo left a few soft kisses on his neck before leaning back again, tugging off their boxers and tossing everything to the floor. Resting back for a moment to catch his breath, Hugo gazed down at Varian and ran his hands along his body from his hips to his chest.</p><p>"Look at you, my love.." Hugo purred, watching his cheeks redden. "So flustered.." His eyes wandered further down his body. "Ready for me too, hm?"</p><p>"Y-Yes~.. I need you.. Now.." Varian whispered after finally catching his breath. "Just be gentle when you first start out.." He mumbled, reaching up and gently rubbing his chest and shoulders.</p><p>"Of course, darling.." Hugo whispered, leaning back down and kissing him sweetly. While they kissed, Hugo reached over into Varian's nightstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube he knew he kept. He pulled away for a moment after noticing it was much lighter than it was when he had bought it for him. "Someone's been daydreaming, huh?" He asked, holding up the half-empty bottle.</p><p>Varian flushed and looked up at the bottle with embarrassment. "Y-Yeah.. But only.. Daydreams of you.." As he spoke, his voice got quieter.</p><p>"Of me?" Hugo smirked, pouring a little lube into his hand. "How sweet.. Why don't you tell me what you think of?" He asked, gently preparing the both of them.</p><p>Varian gasped at the cold touch of the liquid, whining and bucking his hips before he spoke. "You, um.. I think about you.. T-Teasing me, making me beg for you to go harder, to let me c-cum.." He covered his mouth to stop himself from another outburst, feeling Hugo slip a couple of fingers inside of him.</p><p>"Awh, isn't that just perfect?~ I was planning on doing the same to you tonight~.." Hugo bit his lip as he watched Varian squirm underneath him. He slowly pumped his fingers, making sure to push as deeply as he could.</p><p>Varian let out a series of small muffled moans with each movement Hugo made, gazing up at the blond with needy eyes. He bucked his hips again after a few moments, a louder whine breaking past his lips. "Please--"</p><p>"Please, what?" Hugo asked, slowing down his hand. "You want me, love?" The only response he got back was a gentle nod and another muffled moan. "Alright.. You really ready?" He asked, his eyes looking at him with a little bit of concern. After another small nod, Hugo smiled sweetly and removed his hand, leaning down to kiss Varian.</p><p>The brunette's arms wrapped around Hugo's neck needily, and his legs wrapped around his waist just the same. Hugo quickly lubed himself up, hovering over Varian and gently placed himself at his entrance.</p><p>Varian tangled his fingers in Hugo's hair, tugging at it a little as he braced himself. He pulled him into a more passionate kiss, Hugo resting his hands on Varian's waist. All Varian could mutter out was a quiet, "Now~.."</p><p>Hugo nodded, following Varian's words and slowly pushed himself inside. He stopped here and there, only to be sure he wouldn't be causing him any pain. Once he was all the way in, he pulled away from the kiss to look down at him and check his state.</p><p>"M-Move~.. God, Hugo, go, please~.." He whispered quickly, bucking his hips to try and get as much movement as he could.</p><p>Hugo obeyed, thrusting into Varian as hard as possible. He moved quickly, watching Varian start to struggle against his need to be as vocal as he usually is. The whines did just as well for Hugo, however, sending him into a needy mind state that only made him chase the pleasure both of them felt.</p><p>Varian clung to Hugo, bucking his hips up as his moans slowly got louder, filling the room. He received several hushes from Hugo, but ignored them as soon as he felt the blond hit a certain spot of his that he loved. "Ah!~ R-Right there.." He begged, his eyes replacing his words when Hugo covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"You wanna moan so loud we get caught and suspended?" Hugo whisper-shouted, starting to slam his hips into him harder. "If you wanna get us caught, I better be as harsh as possible, hm?" His words turned to a low grumble as he watched Varian's eyes roll back a little.</p><p>Varian let out a high pitched whine under Hugo's hand, feeling a small knot form in his core. His breathing hitched, and allowed his hips to jolt up as he chased the pleasure he received.</p><p>Hugo noticed how fast Varian moved under him, but before he could say anything about it, he watched the brunette make a mess as he came. "Oh, love.. I didn't even finish yet.." He whispered, leaning down to Varian's ear. "Looks like we need to keep going.." He paused for a moment as a smirk appeared on his face. "Without any breaks.."</p><p>Without warning, Hugo leaned back, sitting up on his knees and pulling Varian's legs towards him, pulling his waist closer. "Ah-- H-Hugo, I'm sorry-- AH!~" He let out another loud moan, covering his mouth again as he felt Hugo thrust harshly into him. He felt a wave of pleasure that had started to mix with a much smaller sensation of pain, sure that Hugo's pounding was causing him to be overstimulated.</p><p>"You couldn't hold back.. So I won't either~.." Hugo hummed, gripping Varian's thighs as his hips moved faster and faster. Varian trembled beneath Hugo, his legs shaking as his hips jolted up. He no longer held back any moans, though they were kept at a moderate noise level.</p><p>Before long, a couple of tears left Varian's eyes. "H-Hugh.. I-I need.." He gasped, struggling to speak as moans mixed in his speech.</p><p>Hugo looked back down, biting his lip. "Oh, baby.. I-I'm sorry, don't worry.. It'll be o-over soon, we're almost there.." He hummed, leaning down to kiss him sweetly as he wiped his tears away. Varian nodded, and Hugo continued his movements at a softer, gentler pace.</p><p>Once again, Varian's breath hitched and he clung to Hugo even tighter than before. All he could hear was a quiet, "Cum when you need to, love," and he listened. It wasn't long before he finished again, Hugo not too far behind him. Hugo slammed his hips into Varian's one last time, finishing inside of him as he smashed their lips together.  When they pulled away and calmed down, Hugo settled Varian down very carefully, slowly setting his legs down before laying down next to him.</p><p>"Good boy.." Hugo whispered, smothering him in soft kisses as he covered them both in Varian's sheets. "How late is your roommate out?"</p><p>"Til.. Tomorrow afternoon.. Stay.." He whispered, turning on his side and cuddling close to him.</p><p>"I will.. I promise.." Hugo hummed, kissing his forehead. "I would never abandon my sweet boy.. Now, hush.. And sleep, okay?"</p><p>"Okay.." Varian mumbled, not having a second thought before mumbling a quick, "I love you," and falling asleep.</p><p>"Love you too, darling.." Hugo hummed, kissing his forehead once again and pulling him closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>